Chair frames which are fabricated out of tubular materials are known in the art. For example, such chair frames are disclosed in U.S. Patent Nos. 3,081,795; 3,159,428; 3,246,928; 4,123,105; 4,280,269; 4,426,114; and 4,676,553. Whereas such chair frames tend to be lightweight and inexpensive to manufacture, they tend to lack strength and durability, and tend to lack the aesthetic qualities which are desirable in furniture. Indeed, where strength and durability of the tubular framing material is increased, the material typically becomes difficult to cut and shape, consequently increasing the cost of manufacture.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a chair frame and chair framing material which are lightweight, yet strong and durable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a chair framing material which is strong and durable, yet can be easily cut to desired lengths and/or bent into desired configurations.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a chair frame and chair framing material which is aesthetically pleasing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a chair frame and chair framing material which are inexpensive, yet durable.